My Future Husband
by AlexandraSterling41
Summary: Alexa had a normal life. Until one of her fathers friends come to stay with her family. Until she finds out they are vampire roality and she is to be the next vampire queen by marrying 1 of sons. Will she fall for the 1 she is to marry or for someone else
1. School Day

Prologue

I had a normal life. I had two loving parents and life was great. My dad had been in the military so I was raised by my mom for the better part of nine years. Now I am 16 years old and I live in Seaport, Washington. My dad had friends all over the world and now I found out that one of his friends and his family is going to be staying with us and that I am going to be married to one of his sons. That was the day that my life turned upside down. And the worst part is that they are vampires. Freakin vampires and that they are freakin vampire royalty. Now I have to marry one his sons and that I am going to be the one that has to be the next queen of the vampire world. Now here is the story of how my life went from heaven to a living hell.

* * *

Two days before

I woke up and i saw my alarm clock screaming at me to wake up. I got up and got ready for school. When I got done I went downstairs and I saw mom and dad drinking their morning coffie. "Hey guys what's up," they turned towards me and mom spoke up and said "Honey we have need to know, are you really okay?" I was about to take a bite of an apple, when I heard what she said. I was taken back by her question and, "Yeah, I am fine, why?" "Because you seem really out of it lately." I glanced at the clock and saw that if I didn't leave now that I would be late for school. I hurried out the door and walked out to my midnight blue camero. When I got to school I saw my friend Nala standing there with her brothers. Me and nala have been friends since the second grade. Her brothers were hot and i mean insanly hot, but I have never took interest. They would use me as there test dummy, and I remember one time that they one time did something to me that made my heart nearly jump out of my chest. I walked up to her and I could see that she was happy to see me. i gave her a hug and said,"Hey," she smiled at me and then I turned to see her brothers grinning. "What are you guys grinning at?" Her oldest brother Liam grinned even wider, "Oh nothing," Then I smiled sweetly and said, "Well if its nothing wipe those grins off before I slap them off all of you pretty faces." **RING! RING!, **the bell rang. Nala and I had started up the stairs to the entrance. "So what are you doing tonight?" asked Nala. "One of my dads military friends is staying with us and I have to be there to welcome them," I said, rolling my eyes. We laughed as we entered the school.


	2. Him

I was sitting there at my desk, looking at the clock. There is only ten minutes left and I hoped that those last final minutes would drag on forever. I looked up to see that Mrs. Carter, my language arts and literature teacher was writing up some final notes on the board. Then RING! RING! I groaned and started to collect my things. I saw that I was the last one there besides Nala's youngest brother Tristan. I felt a cold presence behind me and I knew that it was Tristan. I always got that feeling around Nala's brothers. I turned around to see that it was Tristan behind me.

"So I heard that one of daddy's friends is coming over tonight,"

I looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, unfortunately I have to be there to welcome them. I don't want to but mom and dad are making this a really big deal. "I turned and saw that if I didn't leave now that mom was going to have a fit.

"Hey sorry I have to go, mom is taking me shopping for a new outfit for tonight. I don't know why but I know they have sons and I guess they want me to make a good impression on them. I know that their eldest is a couple of months older than me."

Tristan shrugged his shoulders, "Well I don't know, but we don't want mommy dearest to have a fit so you better head on out."

I ran out of the classroom and to my car.

* * *

I saw that my mom was waiting for me by her car and I could see that she was mad. I got out of my car and walked towards her and gave her a small smile. "Alexandra Mia Reed where have you been? We only have two hours to go shopping now!"

I rolled my eyes, "Why do I even need a new outfit? Why can't I just wear something from my closet? Why is it so important that I make a good impression!"

My mom just ushered me into the car. We stayed quiet the entire shopping trip. I got up to my room and fell back on my bed. I know that mom and dad were busily finishing cleaning the house and making dinner.

I changed into the new outfit that we had gotten at the mall. It was these ripped shorty shorts with a black muscle shirt and a bright blue undershirt. I let my straight black fall down it only reached to the small of my back. My unnatural grey eyes seemed to be very vibriant tonight.

Then the doorbell rang.

I went and sat down on a couple of stairs and looked throught the rails. I saw a man about 6'3 with black hair and pale blue eyes. A woman with golden blonde locks of hair with green eyes. Both looked about 29 maybe early thirties. Then there was a boy about 14 with his moms blonde hair and green eyes. Then there was a boy that looked my age of 16 or maybe 17. He had a midnight black hair but instead of having his dads pale blue eyes he had glowing blue eyes. He looked like he worked out every day, he was wearing tight blue jean that showed of his legs perfectly and a tight white shirt that was covered by his leather jacket. I heard my parents and the others laugh. I could here the boy chuckle and it was a smooth as silk. He turned and we both locked eyes with each other. I gasped and felt that my heart stoped.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNNN! HAHA 5 REVIEWS THX!**


	3. authors note

**Authors Note**

**HEY GUYS I AM SORRY FOR ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE. LAST NIGHT MY GRANDFATHER HAD PASTED SO I AM GOING TO BE AWAY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEEKS. I WON'T BE POSTING FOR AWHILE, AND I KNOW I HAVENT REALLY POSTING FOR A WHILE. ITS JUST THAT SCHOOL IS NUTS RIGHT NOW. SO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS AND I HOPE TO BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER SOON.**


End file.
